


A Day I Keep Reliving

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all you need to know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day I Keep Reliving

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing randomly with words I thought sounded good together and this came out. The title says it all except, it wasn't a day, it was years, and it's not over.

Calling names  
Pawing eyes  
Salt waters stung these broken lips  
Vapor rims the skies worn edge,  
pouring on some foreign land.  
A smoldering orange kisses the torn horizon  
That blue above,  
mocking me.  
The city purrs,  
Pulling on these swollen eyes,  
They take the first step outside.  
What sun, so soon, can shine?  
What sky can sing so sweet a song?  
What day lives for all but you?  
Simple's gone.  
That life is dead.  
Brandished rays burn my tongue,  
Bitter laced sweet sodden days.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
